This invention relates to adjustable book covers, and more particularly to protective elastomeric coverings that may be used with a variety of book sizes.
Numerous book covers have been devised to protect schoolbooks and other hard covered texts from moisture, dirt or grime. Many of these coverings utilize Kraft™ paper wrappings or have been fabricated from more durable plastic materials. The application of such book jackets require the time consuming steps of trimming the covering to size, fashioning and folding flaps, then inserting the front and back panels of a bound book into lateral envelopes formed by the flaps. Adhesive tape may also be required to secure the protective covering into position which typically will mar a text when removed. Some conventional plastic book covers are similarly available with a coating of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive. Although intended to removably adhere to the exposed surfaces of a book, such coverings are known to become troublesome to remove after long term usage. Alternatively, stretchable fabric book covers—which have attempted to remedy the problems of paper coverings and self adhesive plastic sleeves—do not provide a uniform waterproof barrier and fall short of protecting the vulnerable surfaces of a book.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,514 issued to Pugliese et al. discloses a method of making a protective book covering, comprising a relatively long piece of plastic sheet material and a relatively short piece of plastic sheet material overlying the long piece, with longitudinal edges of the two sheets being heat sealed together, and the alternative option of applying a strip of adhesive to secure one of the longitudinal edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,068 issued to Maldonado discloses a protective envelope for a book comprising a bi-directional stretchable sheet of compressible synthetic polymer fabric and a relatively thick layer of closed cell elastomeric compressible foam, lined on one side. The stretchable composite sheet may comprise foamed neoprene and stretchable nylon, the foam having a thickness between about 1/32 inch and 1/16  inch. The edges of the stretchable composite sheet are secured by a sewn stretchable seam binding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,900 issued to Axelrod discloses a wrap-around plastic cover for a bound book formed from a rectangular sheet having a center portion that abuts the book spine, with end portions of the sheet folded inwardly to enclose the front and rear covers of a book to be protected. The distal portions of the rectangular sheet thus form inwardly facing flaps to receive the front and rear covers of the book as a removable cover.
U.S. patents issued to Ostrowski (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,663 and 5,092,630), disclose adjustable protective book covers having similar features. The Ostrowski '663 patent discloses an adjustable cover having releasable hook and loop fasteners or adhesives which serve to secure a book within the cover. The Ostrowski '630 patent discloses a one-size-fits-all book cover which comprises sheet material with folded over top and bottom edges and sides with short hems. The side edges are folded over to form side pockets for insertion of the covers of a book therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,109 issued to Grande discloses an adjustable book cover made from elastic fabric which is cut in a unique diamond shaped pattern wherein two diagonal stitched seams converge to form the apex of a triangle for inserting front and back book cover portions. The “spine locking” feature does not work effectively. The adjustable cover leaves exposed the top and bottom spine edge portions of the covered book—exposing such areas to potential scuffs and scrapes. In order to stay above the spine area and not sag, the cover must be made to protrude significantly.
U.S. Pat. No 5,158,325 issued to Landis et al. discloses an adjustable book cover similar to that taught by Grande, except that the insertable book cover forms pockets with a sinusoidal stitched seam at the lip of the insert portion of the cover. An integral, non-removable book marker appears to be superfluous and lacking utility to the function of protecting the book. Firstly, book pages may be readily segregated within the front and/or the back flap areas of the cloth book cover, without adversely affecting book closure, and without damage to the pages, covers, or spine of the book. Secondly, an attached book marker is cumbersome if not utilized, adding bulk to the inside of the book.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,622 issued to Peker discloses a cloth book cover, preferably of spandex, the cover having end pockets to receive the front and back covers of a book in inserted relation therein. The top and bottom edges of the cover are stitched, the protruding portions of which tend to promote local wear. The formation of the end pockets requires the undue extension of the cover material—when inserting a book within the cover in regular fashion—without first reverse bending the book spine in order to successfully fit the book cover.
Therefore, there is a need for an elastomeric book cover that is both adjustable and reusable, that also provides adequate protection to the book.